Stravaganza: A Very Special Love
by productofthegods
Summary: Luciano is finally married to the Duchessa of Bellezza, then having a family of their own. Please read and review!
1. I do

It was another day in Bellezza but it was a very special one. Bellezza was getting ready for the big celebration, especially the Duchessa.

"Good morning, milady. It seems like you woke up early than I have expected," Barbara greeted her then went to the Duchessa to help her get up and put her simple white mask on her.

"Oh, I'm just so excited!"

The Duchessa twirled around her private apartments humming the wedding march, getting excited every second for she, Arianna Rossi, Duchessa of Bellezza, will be wed to her one true love, Luciano Crinamorte.

* * *

Luciano was busy in Rodolfo's laboratory preparing himself for the wedding. Rodolfo entered the room checking on Luciano.

"Are you ready Luciano? We need to get there in half an hour"

"I'm almost done."

He went to the small coffee table to get the rings.

_This is it._

* * *

The cathedral was full of Bellezzans, young or old, men or women. In the front row chairs were Luciano's foster parents, Leonora and Dr. Dethridge together with Rodolfo. Arianna's whole family were there. Then followed by the city's counselors and senators.

A woman in a green silk dress entered the cathedral. The woman walked towards Rodolfo gracefully. Rodolfo saw the woman coming over him. This surprised him because no ordinary woman even dared to come near him in public.

"Good morning, Senator," the woman greeted him in a low voice. Her violet eyes sparkled behind her mask.

"Silvia!" he gasped, "What re you doing here? You might be recognized," Rodolfo was always over-protective when it comes to Silvia.

"What kind of a mother am I if I won't even come to my own daughter's wedding?" Rodolfo smiled at her reply, "And besides, no one will even bother to notice me especially in their beloved Duchessa's wedding," she added with a smile.

"But you can't stay here with me. Everyone might get suspicious at you because you're beside me. Of course they know that Arianna's mother is dead."

"I'll stay with my fellow citizens, of course," she replied calmly. "See you later."

A few minutes later, the campanile rang loudly meaning the wedding is about to begin. Luciano stood near the altar to wait for his bride. At last, the wedding march began and everybody stood up and faced at the entrance of the cathedral. The march was very solemn with the hymn. Arianna was the only person that Luciano saw the moment she entered. Luciano was blinded by the beauty of the Duchessa. She wore a white dress with white beads and sequins that matched her white feathery mask. Made by her grandmother in Burlesca.

When the Duchessa reached Luciano, she first hugged her father then took Luciano's hand. They both went to the altar together and was ready to be man and wife forever.

"Greetings my fellow Bellezzans!" the bishop greeted happily. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Luciano Crinamorte and Arianna Rossi in holy matrimony."

Arianna wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. Her eyes flickered to Luciano's direction. He flickered back at her. Then they both tuned back to what the bishop was saying.

"…We shall now move on with the I do's," he turned to Luciano, "Do you, Luciano Crinamorte, son of Guglielmo and Leonora Crinamorte, take Arianna Rossi to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Arianna Rossi, Duchessa of Bellezza, daughter of Rodolfo Rossi and the late Duchessa Silvia Bellini, take Luciano Crinamorte as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Let us now proceed to your vows and promises,"

Arianna nodded and stared deeply into Luciano's eyes.

"I, Arianna Rossi, Duchessa of Bellezza, take you as my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be with you in times of happiness and sorrow, in times of failure and triumph. I promise to love you and respect you, to comfort and protect you, to care and encourage you, to stay with you forever, for all eternity."

Luciano returned to her gaze.

"I, Luciano Crinamorte, take you Arianna Rossi to be my wife, my one true love. I will love you more each day from now on. I will laugh and cry with you, respect you and cherish our love every day. I promise to make you happy and face every challenge in life together. I give you my heart, my soul, my love, from this day on, until we both shall live."

Rodolfo got up and presented the rings to the couple. They wore it in each other's fingers with smiles never leaving their faces.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

The crowds around them exploded in cheers to the newly wedded couple. Arianna flung her arms around Luciano's neck and kissed him passionately, he gladly complied.

The crowds cheered louder to the happy couple. Arianna took off her mask, held it up for the last time then threw it up high in the air to the crowd that caused her own mother to catch it. The former Duchessa smiled and was proud of her daughter. She stared back at Luciano and gave him a kiss on the lips. Their weeks of effort for the wedding paid off a lot. Luciano squeezed her hand and presented themselves as man and wife.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I just read the first book, so this is my imagination of their wedding somehow. Review please!!


	2. Lots of Laughs!

Bellezza resounded to the sound of laughter, music, and merry-making. The Piazza Maddalena was full of dancers. The men wore masks too, as well as women, unmarried or not. Beautifully dressed men and women danced around the square. The party didn't stop until midnight because of the joyous celebration they're having. Nighttime came and the Piazza was still alive with music and joy. Streets, even gondolas, were brightly lit with colorful lanterns of different sizes and shapes.

But the big party was at the Duchessa's Palazzo. Men and women twirled around the dance floor, showing off their elaborate clothes and exotic masks.

Arianna and Luciano whirled around the floor together, creating a circle of space round them as the crowd gave way to make room for the Duchessa wide swirling skirts.

Rodolfo was standing at a corner, watching the most romantic couple occupy almost the whole floor. Just then, a woman in a green silk dress came up to him and asked for a dance. He smiled and gladly accepted the invitation.

"I'm so proud of my daughter," Silvia glanced at Arianna happily dancing with Luciano.

"Me too."

The couple circled the floor towards Arianna and Luciano. Arianna glanced at the coming couple then recognized the woman with violet eyes.

"Mother, she came!" she whispered. Luciano saw them too and was surprised.

"Let's go outside," Rodolfo whispered to the two. They immediately exited the room and found themselves the Palazzo's garden. There they sat in a long bench under a tree farther away enough for them to be in private.

"Oh mother, I'm so glad you came!" Arianna exclaimed. She hugged her mother tightly more than ever.

"Why in the world wouldn't I be here today," Silvia added with a smile. Rodolfo came up to them and hugged his family.

_What a happy family. _Luciano thought, smiling to himself

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here," Arianna said in a soft voice. Luciano became stiff for a moment then immediately comforted himself.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter as long as we're together," Luciano said in an assuring reply. Arianna Smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"We're going to give you a private moment together okay? We're just going to stay inside with Leonora and Dottore," Rodolfo said with a twinkle in his dark eyes. Luciano understood what that meant.

"Let's go," he grabbed Silvia by the waist and led back inside.

The sky was brightly lit by clusters of stars that made it look romantic to look at. The wind blew softly through the trees and plants and made Arianna's hair fly over Luciano's face a bit. He giggled a bit but Arianna didn't notice it.

"Your hair smells nice," Luciano said smiling, absorbed by the scent of her hair.

That was the time that she noticed her hair flying across Luciano's face. She turned bright red then pulled her hair into the other side of her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled still blushing.

"It's okay," he replied, still smiling. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure," she gladly agreed to walk with him.

They walked passed by a circular-shaped fountain with a figure of the Maddalena in the middle, her long hair almost touching the water. There were benches around the fountain and there they sat on a bench that's facing north.

"What a day!" Luciano exclaimed as they sat. He stretched his arms like he just woke up and put his arm around Arianna's shoulders.

"Yeah," Arianna agreed. She leaned her head on Luciano's shoulder that made them look so romantic.

"Did you have fun?" Luciano asked after a few moments. "I meant, when we danced together."

Arianna tilted her head a bit and replied, "Of course I had." Luciano chuckled in amazement at her reply.

Arianna looked at Luciano curiously with her eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"You know that I'm a terrible dancer. But with the help of Dr. Dethridge, I improved a little. Still, I didn't perfect it yet. I was a bit embarrassed because you usually dance with professionals," he cutely pouted like a child that didn't get what he wants. Arianna giggled at this and lay down on his lap.

"So what? It doesn't matter," she answered, "As long as you're my partner," she added sweetly.

Luciano grinned at her then unexpectedly tickled her at her waist that caused her to jump up squealing.

"Luciano!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her waist.

Luciano giggled at her for a while then jumped up at Arianna and hugged a 'sorry' hug at her.

"It's just a joke," Luciano excused. Arianna crossed her arms in front of her, ignoring what Luciano was saying. Just then, he spotted a small plant box filled with roses. He remembered what usually happen in romantic movies in his world, especially when they take a walk around or wanted a girl to cheer up. He quietly picked one and hid it behind his back for a while.

Arianna glanced back at Luciano. She was surprised at what Luciano held out in his hand in front of her.

"Sorry this is all I could give you right now," he excused softly. He blushed bright red and faced the ground.

Arianna took it from his hand and smelled its sweet scent. She looked back at Luciano, still looking at the ground. She tilted his head with her forefinger gently and smiled a comforting smile.

"Don't be sorry," she took another sniff on the flower, "I love it, Luciano. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it," he added a smile

Unexpectedly, Arianna was able to have revenge on Luciano. She abruptly tickled Luciano then ran away as fast as her heels could carry her. Luciano shrieked a little then began running after Arianna.

Arianna was a yards away from Luciano. She hid behind a tall tree near the Palazzo.

Luciano was out of breath from the run he had. He searched every tree where Arianna could possibly hide. He scratched his head whenever he doesn't find her, then turning to another tree.

Arianna tried to prevent from giggling. Luciano was only three meters away from her. Just then, the wind blew softly then a small leaf came to her nose that caused her to sneeze. She quickly covered her mouth, expecting Luciano to find her any moment…

Luciano suddenly heard a soft sneeze coming from a tree near the Palazzo. He raised his eyebrows with a smirk, then trying to locate where the sneeze exactly came from.

Arianna knew she would be found immediately if she won't go to another hiding place. She first checked if the coast was clear for her to change place. Just when she was about to crawl out, Luciano took hold of her waist then lost balanced that caused them both to roll on the floor together. They were both giggling on the floor tickling each other.

"Hey! Quit it," Arianna said giggling. They both stopped, but still lying on the ground.

"Gotcha," Luciano said, tapping Arianna's nose tip. Arianna still held the flower. Luciano wrapped his arms around her then watched the stars twinkling in the sky.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. It was late night when I made this chapter and I wanted to sleep. Please review!!


	3. Names

"You know what," Arianna said softly, "I was thinking of what our children's names would be while fitting my gown in Burlesca."

Luciano was surprised at what she had just said.

"That's great!" he replied quietly. "Well, what are those names?" he asked curiously.

"I thought that Aurea would be a good name for our first baby girl, and it's close to my name, then Lucas for our baby boy, which it's almost close to yours. I'm still thinking of other good names," she informed, staring at the sky full of clusters of stars.

"Those are nice names," Luciano agreed wholeheartedly. "You're really good in thinking of names."

Arianna chuckled, "Thanks." Luciano brushed her hair away from her face then kissed the back of her palm.

They both looked up to the sky again. Arianna was thinking of names for their children while Luciano was thinking how many children they would have.

It was about ten minutes past midnight when Luciano noticed Arianna yawned loudly then started drooping herself to sleep. She still clutched the flower given by Luciano. He tugged her closer to his chest trying to let her feel warm from the cool grass.

"Do you want to go inside now?" Luciano asked.

"No," she answered simply.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked again

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Minutes passed again and they are still lying down together in the cool grass of the Palazzo's gardens. Luciano felt Arianna shivering in the cold. This convinced Luciano for them to go back inside and let her rest. He knew she was dead tired of the celebration she had today. Luciano gently stood and carefully carried her in bridal style. Arianna was fast asleep so Luciano didn't need to insist her in going to bed.

Luciano walked past the couples gracefully dancing to the tune. Rodolfo, Silvia and the others were in a corner of the room talking to each other. Egidio and Fiorentino were having an arm wrestling match. Rodolfo caught a glimpse of Luciano carrying his daughter up to her private apartments. Rodolfo was curious about them and excused himself to follow them secretly.

Luciano walked through the quiet corridors to her apartment. Barbara followed after. She opened the door to her room then stayed back to let Luciano in. He laid Arianna carefully on her four-poster bed. Barbara went in then closed the curtains of her window to keep the silence in the room. She first left Luciano alone with Arianna for a while.

Luciano covered her with her white blanket then took a last glimpse of her. She still looks so pretty even if she's asleep. Luciano turned and walked silently to the door. He just got hold of the doorknob when he heard Arianna groan and turned sideways to Luciano, eyes still closed.

"Luciano?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. Luciano abruptly walked back towards Arianna's bed. He took hold her hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm right here," he answered looking deeply in Arianna's sleepy eyes.

"Don't leave me here," she pleaded, making a hard grip on Luciano's hand.

"You need to rest," Luciano replied, hating himself for making Arianna sad.

"I won't sleep if you won't stay," she answered childishly. This convinced Luciano.

"Alright." Luciano sat beside Arianna's bed still holding her hand.

* * *

Rodolfo peeked in Arianna's room and saw Luciano sitting beside her, watching her until she's fast asleep. Barbara was about to come inside but Rodolfo grabbed her arm and pulled her back farther from the room.

"Barbara," he whispered to her, her eyes still widening of shock, "I want you to not go into Arianna's room for a while."

"But why, Signor?" asked Barbara curiously.

"Luciano's in there with her and I don't want them to be disturbed," Rodolfo explained quietly, "And please forbid the other maids to come to her room, but not using the real reason."

"Certainly, sir," she replied bowing her head.

Rodolfo released her arm after that. He smiled and turned back towards the party.

* * *

Luciano discovered that it was almost one o'clock in the morning. He felt sleepy himself so he sat on Arianna's bed and leaned on the headboard. Arianna felt him almost lying down beside her. Arianna drew him nearer to her then covered him too with blanket. They both lay down together holding each other's arms and sleeping soundly in their first night together.

* * *

A/N: When I thought of names, I thought 'Lucas' would be good for the baby boy. I named the baby girl 'Aurea', it's my older sister's name. Thanks for you continuous support and please review!


	4. Curious

A month came after the wedding; Luciano sulked in Rodolfo's laboratory. He still had morning classes with him then he would sulk in the terrace, watching his fellow Bellezzans pass by the rest of the day.

He could rarely see Arianna in the past few weeks. She continuously had meeting and appointments with the Senate and congress, so she doesn't have time to see him. He once planned to go to the Palazzo for a surprise visit but he didn't anymore plan to. He knew that she would be tired after that.

He then thought about a month ago…

*flashback*

The morning sun rose over the clouds and the whole city came back to what it was before, but the joy that they had yesterday was truly present today and forevermore.

Sunlight gleamed through the heavy curtains towards Luciano's face. He was awoken by the light then rubbed his eyes sleepily. He sat up and yawned loudly that caused his to smell his own breath. He shook his head.

He curiously looked around the room he was in and realized that he slept in another person's room. The room was covered with blue Versailles wallpaper and Versailles parquet for the floor. On the east wall were three cloister windows, covered with heavy castle drapes. Pictures and paintings occupied one eight of the north wall. There was a white dresser just below the paintings. Most of the furniture was near the west wall. There was a chaise lounge near a white brick fireplace full of pieces of wood. A large bookshelf occupied half of the south wall. Beside it was a pair of white wooden chair and a glass table.

He couldn't remember much of what happened late last night. The only thing that he can remember was when he carried Arianna to her apartment to get some rest and stayed with her for a while. He couldn't think of something more that could happen last night. He rubbed his head and felt the person beside him turn to his direction, still asleep. His fell on the floor. He gasped at what he saw. His eyes widened of shock. He lifted the blanket with his shaking hands and found himself naked, and so is the beautiful woman beside him.

Arianna turned again, trying to get more sleep. She surrendered, rubbing her eyes. She stretched her arms as wide as it could go then sat up straight. She too was shocked at what she discovered.

They both turned to face each other.

"What happened?" Arianna gasped and looked around again

"I don't know," Luciano replied.

Ariana thought about what this could all mean, even Luciano.

"B-but how?" she asked

"Still don't know," Luciano shrugged, "I couldn't remember anything. I was too tired."

"I think I remember something," Arianna said, massaging her forehead, trying to recall, "I felt you lying down on my bed beside me. I even covered you up with the blanket, then poof! We're both right here trying to figure out what hap…"she trailed off then looked back into Luciano's eyes, "Couldn't it be we had…?"

"I think so," Luciano replied looking down, both of them blushing. There were moments of silence between them.

"So, what now?" she asked looking back at him.

"Well, let's get dressed before anyone sees us," he answered getting up.

"Wait!" she immediately grabbed his arm, "Who gets to get dressed first?" he asked childishly.

Luciano thought quickly, tapping his fingers on his chin. "You go first," he suggested.

"Okay," she replied getting up, "Don't look!" she cautioned him

"Yes ma'm," he replied like a soldier.

She giggled then stood up and picked up her scattered clothes on the floor.

Both of them then got dressed and fixed themselves. Luciano glanced at the wall clock and gasped, "I need to get to your father in just three minutes," he said approaching Arianna, "He might get worried if I'm not there on time."

"It's okay," Arianna put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. Luciano turned to face her then placed both her palms to his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll try to visit you as soon as I can," he assured her kissing her forehead.

He removed her hands from his face and headed towards the door. He opened it and walked along the hallway. Arianna hurried up to the door for one last glance of him.

"Luciano," she called out and headed towards him. She gave him a long passionate kiss. She released him to get some air then hugged him tight. She laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, "Please be safe."

"I'll always will," he assured her, giving her another peck on the lips.

They released each other and Luciano headed for the staircase and went to Rodolfo's tower. Arianna watched him go until he was out of sight.

*back to the present*

"Luciano," Rodolfo called out from the room, "You have a visitor."

"I'll be right there," he replied, taking a last glance of the people below him.

He walked back inside the lab. His heart was filled with joy when he saw the person he wanted to see. He jogged towards her, lifted her high then twirled her around the room. He gave her a kiss on the lips when he places her on the couch.

"I missed you," he said to Arianna, hovering over her, just inches away from her delicate face.

"Me too," she replied, fixing her position to let him sit beside her.

"How was you day?" Luciano asked playing with her loose hair.

"Boring, tiring, and now, delightful," she answered simply with a huge grin on her face.

Rodolfo cleared his throat like a father guarding his daughter while being courted by a lover, "Am I invisible here?" he asked to himself, staring at the ceiling.

Arianna giggled. She stood up and went towards her father. She gave him a tight daughter's hug.

"I missed you too, father." she said. Rodolfo kissed her forehead.

"Me too," he replied. He released her then she walked back towards Luciano. She was just a couple of meters away when she felt her stomach hurl. She bent down holding her stomach. Luciano and Rodolfo saw her in pain then both rushed over her.

"Are you alright?" they both asked, worried. Luciano held her hand tightly while Rodolfo was massaging her back. She removed their hands from her and rushed to find a bowl or anything deep.

She went found large deep bowl on a wooden table and started vomiting continuously on it.

The other two followed her then started soothing her. A couple of minutes passed, she stopped and went over to the couch to rest.

Luciano sat beside her rubbing her thighs. He asked Rodolfo what's happening to her. Rodolfo walked around the room. He walked back to his daughter, still recovering from the pain she had.

"Arianna," he knelt down in front of her, trying to catch her gaze, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," she replied weakly. She closed her eyes, hoping all the pain would evaporate.

Rodolfo looked down and walked around again. He looked at Luciano and asked, "Did you have..?" Luciano knew what he meant.

"Well, yeah," he answered shyly, "What do you have in mind?"

"Don't you think she's pregnant?" he asked looking at his daughter in pain. Luciano comforting his wife, thinking that he would soon be a father.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I updated too late. I was a bit busy in our practices. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
